Eomma Saranghaeyo
by Ira Han Byeolbit
Summary: Semenjak kepergian Seungcheol, Jeonghan jatuh cinta dengan anak angkatnya sendiri. Awalnya Mingyu merasa sungkan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menerima Jeonghan berada di pelukannya. GyuHan, Meanie fanfiction story. WARNING! under 18 don't read this! Seventeen Fanfiction. Mingyu X Jeonghan Mingyu X Wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

Cast : find by yourself

Warning! 18+

.

.

.

PYARR!

Suara barang pecah terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah mewah. Seseorang yang berada di ruang kamar bagian atas tersentak kaget.

"Papah!" wanita setengah baya namun belum terlihat tua tersebut langsung menghentikan aktifitas berdandanya di kamar lalu turun menuju asal suara pecahan tadi. Hanya ada sepasang suami istri saja di rumah mewah itu. Anak semata wayangnya sedang kuliah saat ini. Jadi pantas saja wanita itu langsung fokus ke suaminya.

"Papah! Papah! Papah dimana?" wanita itu berteriak sambil mencari sumber suara disetiap ruangan.

"Ya Tuhan! Papah! Bangun pah! Papah!" ia menemukan suaminya tergeletak lemas di dekat kulkas yang berada di pojok dapur. Wanita itu meletakkan kepala suaminya di atas pangkuannya. Jeonghan panik, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berusaha meyadarkan suaminya.

"Papah sabar ya. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" Jeonghan masih saja berpikir kepada siapa ia harus meminta pertolongan. Namun isakan tangisnya membuat ia gagal menemukan ide. Ia ingin meminta bantuan kepada tetangganya, namun ia tidak mau meninggalkan suaminya sendirian disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jeonghan merogoh hp nya di kantong sweaternya. Lalu menekan angka 2 untuk panggilan cepat pada anak angkat semata wayangnya.

"Halo." seseorang disana mengawali pembicaraan.

"Halo, Mingyu-ya!" terdengar suara bising di luar sana. Tawa beberapa teman gadis dan laki-lakinya juga terdengar di telinga Jeonghan. Namun ia mengabaikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

"Mamah ada apa mah? Mamah kenapa menangis?"

"Cepat pulang, Gyu! Papah pingsan!"

"Papah pingsan? Ta.. tapi mah, aku baru saja sampai di rumah temanku mah."

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kasihan dengan papah? Eoh?"

"Baiklah mah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu ya mah." Mingyu langsung mematikan teleponnya.

15 menit kemudian Mingyu sampai di rumah.

"Mamah! Mamah dimana mah!" Mingyu mencari keberadaan Jeonghan di setiap ruangan. Jeonghan yang sedari tadi menangis, mendengar teriakan Mingyu.

"Mamah disini, Gyu! Di dapur!" isakan tangisnya semakin membuat kepala Jeonghan sedikit pusing. Mingyu menemukan mereka di dapur. Ia langsung melemparkan tasnya asal.

"Papah! Papah bangun! Mah sebenarnya ada apa mah?" Mingyu memindahkan kepala Seungcheol ke pangkuannya.

"Mamah juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba papah pingsan."

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja mah."

"Iya, Gyu. Cepat!" Mingyu menggendong Seungcheol menuju mobilnya, diikuti Jeonghan di belakangnya.

Di ruang tunggu, hanya terlihat dua orang yang duduk disana.

"Mah, sudahlah jangan menangis terus. Kita harus yakin kalau papah pasti sembuh." Mingyu memeluk Jeonghan. Menenggelamkan wajah Jeonghan pada dada bidangnya. Terus berusaha menenangkan Jeonghan agar dia berhenti menangis. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga tidak tahan untuk membendung air matanya. Namun ia ingin terlihat tegar di hadapan mamahnya.

"Mingyu-ya.." panggil Jeonghan dengan suara lirih dibarengi isakan tangisnya.

"Iya mah?" Mingyu melihat jelas wajah sembab yang terlukis jelas di wajah beliau. Namun Jeonghan tidak memberi tatapan umpan balik kepada Mingyu.

"Mamah takut kehilangan papah.." tangisan Jeonghan semakin berat dan semakin susah untuk bernapas.

"Ssstt! Mamah.. Mamah gak boleh ngomong seperti itu mah."

"Ta.. tapi pe~" Jeonghan belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Seungcheol dirawat.

"Saudari Jeonghan!" panggil dokter tersebut. Mingyu dan Jeonghan bangkit mendekati sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan papah saya dok?" Mingyu mewakili Jeonghan karena beliau masih sulit untuk berbicara.

"Ayah anda terkena serangan jantung. Namun maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi takdir berkata lain." tangan kanan sang dokter menepuk-nepuk pelan pada lengan kiri Mingyu. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang setia mengelilingi otak Mingyu, "Papah meninggal."

"Maksud dokter apa dok!" Mingyu meninggikan volume suaranya. Bibirnya mulai menurun, namun ia menahannya. Retina matanya pun sudah tampak jelas terpenuhi oleh benih-benih air mata yang akan segera turun membasahi pipinya. Dan Jeonghan hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu sambil terus menangis hingga kaos yang Mingyu pakai basah.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami. Saudara Choi Seungcheol sudah meninggal dunia." air mata yang sedari tadi Mingyu simpan akhirnya jatuh juga. Mingyu memberikan sedikit belaian kasar pada rambut Jeonghan, berharap agar Jeonghan tenang disaat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dokter tadi.

"Tolong jangan bercanda dok! Tidak mungkin papah meninggal!"

"Saya tidak berbohong. Kamu harus menerima kenyataan nak."

"Tidak mung~ Mamah? Mah? Mamah?" Mingyu terkejut. Tiba-tiba tangisan Jeonghan berhenti, tangan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi setia memeluk pinggangnya kini menggantung lemas, dan beban tubuh Mingyu terasa berat dua kali lipat. Dengan cepat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan wajah Jeonghan dari tubuhnya. Ia melihat mata Jeonghan terpejam. Wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan kini berubah menjadi tenang. Jeonghan pingsan.

"Mah! Mamah bangun! Mamah!" Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Jeonghan.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa di ruang rawat. Mari saya bantu." ucap sang dokter sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu menggendong Jeonghan.

"Tidak usah Dok! Biar aku saja."

"Baiklah." Mingyu mulai mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan dan membawanya mengikuti dokter tersebut.

Sampailah Mingyu di ruang rawat yang ditujukkan oleh dokter tadi. Mingyu meletakkan Jeonghan secara perlahan di tempat tidur.

"Kamu tunggu diluar dulu ya. Biarkan saya memeiksa mamahmu dulu."

"Baik dok." Mingyu keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Ia duduk sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Kini ia hanya memiliki seorang ibu. Sudah tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa menemaninya begadang nonton bola lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan papah dulu." ucapnya dalam hati. Mingyu berlari menuju ruangan Seungcheol. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu yang dilengkapi dengan jendela kecil di tengah. Sehingga ia bisa melihat seorang ayah yang kini sudah tidak bisa mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Ia membuka knop pintu perlahan. Melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas mendekati Seungcheol.

"Papah.." sekali lagi air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mingyu benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah Seungcheol yang terlihat pucat namun damai. Mingyu memeluk tubuh Seungcheol sejenak lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Kenapa papah meninggalkanku dan juga mamah? Kenapa pah? Kenapa secepat ini?" Tangisan Mingyu semakin berat. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Seungcheol.

"Mamah masih membutuhkan papah. Akupun juga masih butuh papah. Maafkan aku pah, aku belum bisa membahagiakan papah. Aku akan selalu mendoakan papah. Dan juga.."

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga mamah dengan baik."

"Semoga papah tenang disana." Mingyu mencium kening Seungcheol lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Mingyu kembali menuju ruangan Jeonghan. Ia langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Karena ia pikir pemeriksaan mamahnya sudah selesai.

"Mamah.." Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Jeonghan. Terlihat wajah Jeonghan yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Jeonghan sesekali ia memijat tangan kiri Jeonghan. Tidak lama kemudian telapak tangan yang dipijat oleh Mingyu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Mingyu yang tertunduk, langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat ke arah Jeonghan. Mata Jeonghan terbuka secara perlahan.

"Mamah.. Mamah sudah sadar." senyum lebar tampak jelas di wajah Mingyu. Ia menggenggam erat jari-jari tangan Jeonghan.

"Mamah ada dimana Gyu?" Jeonghan masih terlihat linglung. Ia masih berusaha untuk membiasakan keadaan sekitar.

"Mamah tadi pingsan, lalu dokter membawanya kemari."

"Papah! Papah mana papah! Papah dimana Gyu!" Tiba-tiba Jeonghan teringat oleh Seungcheol. Jeonghan meronta-ronta ingin bertemu Seungcheol. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan melepas infus yang menempel di tangannya sambil menendang selimutnya.

"Yak! Yak! Mamah hentikan! Hentikan!" Mingyu menahan tubuh Jeonghan sekuat tenaga. Mencengkeram kedua lengannya agar Jeonghan berhenti meronta.

"Mamah ingin melihat keadaan papah Gyu.. Lepaskan mamah!" air mata Jeonghan kembali mengalir.

"Dengarkan aku mah! Mamah baru saja siuman. Tubuh mamah masih lemas. Mamah harus banyak istirahat dulu!" Mingyu berhasil menjinakkan Jeonghan.

"Tapi.. Papah.."

"Papah sudah meninggal mah. Apa mamah tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. papah.. hiks.." tangisan Jeonghan semakin berat.

"Mamah.. Sudah mah.. mamah harus ikhlas. Kalau mamah nangis terus, papah juga ikut sedih disana." Jeonghan hanya mengangguk paham apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Mingyu benar, ia harus belajar untuk ikhlas melepas kepergian Seungcheol.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh Jeonghan.

"Tadi aku sudah melihat jasad papah. Mungkin sekarang papah sedang diotopsi."

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : find by yourself

Warning! 18+

.

.

.

Malam itu Mingyu lapar, ia menuju ke dapur. Membuat sedikit makanan untuk perutnya dan juga Jeonghan. Mingyu bisa memasak juga berkat Jeonghan yang selalu mengajarinya setiap beliau berkutik di dapur. Kali ini giliran Mingyu yang harus mengurus mamahnya.

Mingyu membuka kulkas, mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan. Memasaknya tahap demi tahapan. Tak lupa juga ia mencicipi masakannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah semuanya siap, ia menyediakan 2 piring berisikan nasi secukupnya. Ia memang sengaja menaruh nasi langsung pada piring, agar tidak ribet. Dan juga jus jambu kesukaan Jeonghan. Selesai!

Mingyu menaruh satu persatu makanan itu pada meja makan.

"Mamah! Makan dulu yuk mah!" Teriak Mingyu yang mengarah ke kamar Jeonghan. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Mamah! Mamah lagi ngapain sih?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun jawaban masih seperti tadi.

"Mamah kemana sih?" Gumam Mingyu. Karena Mingyu tidak sabar, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Jeonghan.

Toktoktok! Toktoktok!

"Mamah! Ayo makan dulu mah! Mamah!" Tidak ada jawaban juga. Mingyu mulai berpikir yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Pikirannya masih negatif. Ia berpikiran bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jeonghan. Mungkin.. Bunuh diri. Atau mungkin.. Tertidur. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan knop pintu, namun ternyata pintu itu dikunci oleh beliau dari dalam. Mingyu semakin penasaran. Lalu ia mendobrak pintu kamar Jeonghan. Jika memang nantinya Jeonghan sedang tertidur, Mingyu siap untuk diomel-omel oleh Jeonghan karena telah mengganggu tidurnya.

BUKK! BUKK!

BRAAAKKK!

"Ma.. mamah.." Mingyu sangat terkejut. Ternyata dugaannya dari tadi semuanya salah. Ia melihat Jeonghan tersandar pada kepala springbed, beliau memakai baju tidur tipis berwarna pink pastel yang hanya diikat oleh tali pita yang ada di bagian pinggang. Jadi jika tali itu terpisah oleh ikatannya, maka terbukalah semuanya. Setengah badannya tertutup oleh selimut tebalnya, dan.. beliau menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tatapannya terlihat menyeramkan. Tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Mamah.." panggil Mingyu pelan. Namun Jeonghan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jeonghan. Ia pun mendekati Jeonghan secara perlahan. Tangan kanannya terus memegangi dadanya, karena detak jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan saat ini.

"Mamah.." Mingyu memanggil sekali lagi. Ia tepat berdiri di samping Jeonghan yang sedang tidak memandangnya. Perlahan ia sentuh rambut panjang Jeonghan. Tangannya gemetar. Setelah telapak tangannya benar-benar mendarat di kepala Jeonghan, Mingyu lega. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa terhadap Jeonghan. Namun Jeonghan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ke.. kenapa? Tingkah mamah persis seperti Wonwoo disaat aku akan menciumnya di kampus." Gumam Mingyu dalam hati.

"Emm.. Ma.. mamah.." panggilnya gugup. Akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Jeonghan. Jeonghan masih saja menghadap ke jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Mingyu mencoba menyentuh kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin sentuhannya bisa membuat Jeonghan merasa lebih baik.

"Mamah.. Lihat aku mah.." Mingyu mulai menggerakkan kepala Jeonghan menghadap ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Mingyu kaget. Jeonghan membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan Mingyu. Mingyu merasa aneh dengan sikap Jeonghan.

"Mamah.." panggilnya lagi.

Jeonghan malah mengangkat dagunya mendekat ke wajah Mingyu.

"E..ehh..eh.. ada apa ini?" Batin Mingyu. Matanya membulat melihat wajah Jeonghan yang perlahan mendekat ke wajahnya. Mingyu gugup. Kemudian Mingyu mengalihkan tangannya dari pipi Jeonghan ke lengan Jeonghan agar sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Mamah!" Mingyu meninggikan volume suaranya. Hingga tubuh Jeonghan ikut terguncang.

"Ah! Apa? Ada apa pah?" Jeonghan terkejut sadar, namun mulutnya berucap lain.

"Papah?" Batin Mingyu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. Otaknya mengolah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Jeonghan. Kenapa Jeonghan memanggilnya dengan sebutan papah? Jeonghan masih kepikiran dengan Seungcheol. Atau mungkin kejiwaan Jeonghan sedang terganggu karena kepergian Seungcheol.

"Aku Mingyu mah! Anak mamah!"

"Papah sudah meninggal!" Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sendiri. Untuk meyakinkan Jeonghan bahwa dia bukanlah Seungcheol.

"Hahaha.. ih papah sukanya gitu." Jeonghan memang benar-benar terganggu jiwanya. Jeonghan menganggap Mingyu adalah Seungcheol.

"Mah! Aku Mingyu mah! Mingyu!"

"Terserah papah saja lah." Mingyu semakin bingung bagaimana caranya menyadarkan dan mengingatkan kembali mamahnya.

"Yasudah! Sekarang mamah makan dulu. Ayo mah!"

"Makan disini saja pah. Mamah capek, pengen disuapin sama papah. Yayaya?" Jeonghan bertingkah genit didepan Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia jijik dipanggil dengan sebutan papah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Jeonghan.

Kemudian Mingyu keluar mengambil makanan yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan di meja makan untuk Jeonghan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Mingyu sudah selesai menemani Jeonghan, hingga Jeonghan tertidur. Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang harus tidur. Hampir 2 jam Mingyu diajak curhat dengan Jeonghan tentang masa-masa sekolahnya dahulu. Mingyu kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia memaksakan dirinya agar segera terlelap dari tidurnya. Karena besok ia ada tes skripsi, jadi ia harus bangun pagi. Namun entah kenapa, mata Mingyu belum bisa terlelap. Pikirannya masih tertuju ke Jeonghan. Masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan halusinasi mamahnya, agar ia tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan papah lagi.

Mingyu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia juga mengingat moment-moment indah bersama Seungcheol disaat beliau masih hidup. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan barang jatuh yang cukup keras hingga terdengar sampai kamar Mingyu.

BRAAAKKK!

Mingyu kaget. Apa yang ia pikirkan, buyar seketika. Rasa takut mengelilinginya sekarang. Ia ingin melihat keluar untuk memastikan bahwa itu hanya kerjaan kucing kesayangannya yg mencari mangsa di malam hari. Tapi biasanya kucingnya sibuk sebelum jam 12 malam. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang lain. Apakah papah datang untuk mengunjungi rumah ini? Karena Mingyu takut, akhirnya Mingyu menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut dan pergi tidur.

Next?


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Find by yourself

WARNING! 18+

.

.

.

Pagi itu tubuh Mingyu terasa panas. Keringat di lehernya mengalir membasahi bantalnya. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Tubuhnya pun juga terasa berat untuk bangun. Mingyu berpikir mungkin ia kecapekan karena mengurus Jeonghan kemarin. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Namun ketika ia ingin meregangkan otot-ototnya, ia kaget. Melihat Jeonghan yang sedang tertidur di atas dadanya. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa berat. Mingyu merasa risih. Mingyu memandang wajah cantik Jeonghan yang masih terlelap.

"Mama sangat cantik kalau sedang tidur." Gumam Mingyu dalam hati sambil menyentuh lembut rambut Jeonghan agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena Mingyu sangat kasihan dengan keadaan jiwa Jeonghan saat ini.

"Eeungh.. hoooaahhm~" Jeonghan terbangun. Tangan Jeonghan memukul keras dagu Mingyu ketika hendak meregangkan ototnya.

DUGGG!

"AAW!" Mingyu kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah karena giginya terlalu keras mengenai bibirnya.

"Eungh?! Papah? Papah kenapa? Kepukul tangan ya? Maafin mamah pah." Jeonghan menyentuh bibir Mingyu.

"Kenapa mamah masih saja memanggilku papah? Aku kira setelah mamah bangun, mamah akan sembuh. Tapi masih saja seperti ini. Kapan mamah sem_" Lamunan Mingyu terpecah.

"Papah kenapa memandang mamah seperti itu?"

"Ah! Emm.. Aw sakit!" Suara Mingyu agak kurang jelas karena bibirnya yang atas akan terasa sakit jika bersentuhan dengan bibir bawah.

"Maafkan mamah ya pah. Mamah gak sengaja." Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan sembuhkanlah mamah. Aku tidak tega melih_" Lagi-lagi lamunan Mingyu terpecahkan karena Jeonghan.

"Eungh! Emm! Sakit!" Jeonghan mencium bibir Mingyu yang terluka. Ia bermaksud untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit di bibir Mingyu.

"Aaaarrgghhh! Mamah!" Mingyu mendorong tubuh Jeonghan menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang mamah lakukan! Kenapa mamah jadi seperti ini! Hah!"

"Apa papah sudah nggak sayang lagi sama mamah!" Mingyu hanya diam memandang heran ke arah Jeonghan.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat mamah marah. Bagaimana ini!" Gumam Mingyu dalam hati.

"Jawab pah!" Mingyu masih diam. Ia bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada Jeonghan bahwa dia bukanlah Seungcheol. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah hina meskipun ia sudah pernah melakukan aktivitas yang tidak seharusnya bersama Wonwoo.

"Kenapa papah tidak seperti biasanya! Kenapa papah menghindar disaat mamah cium! Kenapa pah!"

"Aku benci papah!" Jeonghan keluar meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Mamah! Tunggu mah!"

BLAAAMM! Jeonghan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Di kampus, Mingyu tampak ceria seperti biasa. Tidak ada aura kesedihan di wajahnya. Ia memang jago jika harus bermuka dua.

"Hai Gyu!" Sapa salah satu teman kampusnya.

"Oh hai bro!" Keduanya salam ala anak hits.

"Ditungguin Wonwoo tuh di kelas."

"Ok. Thanks bro!"

"Hai sayang!" Mingyu menuju tempat duduk Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo bersikap cuek pada Mingyu. Mingyu tidak peduli, ia berpikir mungkin Wonwoo sedang PMS, jadi ia tidak mau mengganggunya. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Jun-a, apa ada tugas dari dosen Lee?" Jun tidak menjawab. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan teman-temannya yg lain, tapi semuanya tidak menjawab. Mingyu bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian semua diam saja!"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada kalian? Hah?" Teman-temannya masih saja diam. Bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

"Jawab!" Mingyu meninggikan volume suaranya yang sudah tinggi itu. Serentak semua temannya kaget. Mereka memandang ke arah Mingyu, tapi masih tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Mingyu melihat keseluruh tempat duduk. Ada 2 tempat duduk kosong. Yang 1 sudah pasti itu tempat duduknya. Dan yang 1 lagi, tempat duduk Minghao. Ya, dia belum melihat Minghao dari tadi, teman paling bodoh yang sering ia bully.

"Dimana Minghao?! Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya, mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

Ketika Mingyu hendak melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Wonwoo menahannya.

"Mingyu-ya.."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorangdari ambang pintu.

"Saengil chukka hamnida. Saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghaneun Mingyu-ssi. Saengil chukka hamnida." Minghao menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sambil membawa kue ulang tahun ukuran kecil.

"Ah apa-apaan ini.. astaga." Mingyu sangat tidak menyangka teman-temannya melakukan semua ini demi ulang tahunnya. Dirinya sendiri malah sama sekali tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurus Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Senyum Mingyu terlukis lebar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Buruan make a wish dan tiup lilinnya." Ucap Wonwoo yang setia berada di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu memejamkan mata. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dan memulai harapannya. Hanya satu harapannya saat ini. Ia berharap Jeonghan cepat sembuh dari halusinasinya dan ia tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan papah lagi.

Mingyu membuka matanya dan mulai meniup lilin itu.

"Yeeeyy!" Tepuk tangan teman-temannya ikut meramaikan suasana di dalam kelas.

"Kau tau Gyu, ini semua adalah ide Wonwoo. Dia lah yang bekerja keras untuk semua ini. Kami semua hanya menjalankan tugas dari Wonwoo agar terlihat mengesankan." Ucap Minghao yang sedari tadi memegang kue ulang tahun tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih hao. Terima kasih teman-teman."

"Selamat ulang tahun Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mencium pipi kanan Mingyu. Mingyu tertarik dengan pengorbanan Wonwoo terhadapnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya memandangi Wonwoo. Namun pandangan itu buyar saat Wonwoo mengoleskan sedikit krim kue di hidung Mingyu.

"Yak! Kau lihat apa? Hahaha" Wonwoo memulai.

"Hei! Dasar! Jangan lari Wonwoo-ya" Mereka berlarian keluar kelas. Mingyu merasa inilah hari ulang tahunnya yang paling mengesankan di sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Next?


End file.
